Mira
:This article is about the Time Breaker. For Baba's fighter, see Bandages the Mummy. Mira (ミラ, Mira) is an artificial being from the future and comes from the Demon Realm. He is a major villain of Dragon Ball Online. He is said to be the new Demon King after Dabura's death. Mira's goal is to achieve the ultimate power and he, alongside Towa, wants to open the seal of the Demon Realm. In an interview, Dragon Ball Xenoverse's producer Masayuki Hirano confirms Mira was designed by the author himself, Akira Toriyama. https://youtu.be/U1BpKt1U6Ps?t=15m18s Appearance Mira is a pale man with blue skin and white hair, having a line on both cheeks that goes from the eyes until his jaw. He wears a red clothing that covers all his body. Above it, he wears a white armor with the symbol of the Time Breakers at the center of it and a brown strap around his neck. Mira also wears a cape-like pants covering totally his legs, leaving only a red pair of shoes to be visible. He also wears grey wristbands. Personality In Dragon Ball Online, Mira remains calm, silent and is a quite observer for the most of time, rarely speaking and keeping a serious expression on his face. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Mira speaks more but still leaving Towa to be the one who does so with frequency. He acts as a body-guard for her. He is shown to be confident over his power and gets disappointed whenever he faces an opponent weaker than him. When defeated, Mira will always say he needs more power to get stronger to achieve his ultimate goal of becoming the strongest fighter. Aspiring to become the ultimate, strongest being, he had no desire for relationships with others at first. However, after experiencing battles and spending time with Towa and Fu, he started to change his mind. He is cold, cruel and rarely shows emotion, usually leaving Towa to speak in his stead. Overview Mira's goal is to become the strongest being in the universe, and to achieve his goal, he integrates the DNA of various masters into himself; he and the Time Breakers seek Goku's DNA for this purpose. He is a clone''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' known to be primarily an Earthling from the future who is also apart of the Demon Realm race with Android parts, but he is also confirmed to be part Saiyan as well. Mira also seems to possess Frieza's DNA (as he has some of his facial features, and his ability to survive any injury), and later it is implied that he intends to integrate Nail's Namekian DNA into himself (as it is collected by Towa). Biography Background Mira is a Demon Earthling from the future who was created by Towa, accomplished by condensing the DNA of various masters. He and Towa, a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Towa and Mira are the commanders of the Time Breakers. The Time Breakers use time machines to infiltrate various time periods to change history, as well as destroy villages. They have ruthlessly destroyed New Namek and the homes of children who received the "Troublemaker's Education" for the purpose of harvesting life energy (kiri). In order to do so, they have allied themselves with the Red Pants Army and other evil forces. They seem to have the preference for approaching the past hero Son Goku and trying to destroy historical events surrounding him. Other Dragon Ball manga Dark Demon Realm Mission Mira appears as one of the main antagonists of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission manga. When the Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks appear at Mira and Towa's hideout, Mira attacks them with an energy wave, however Future Trunks deflects it with his sword. After the Masked Saiyan's mask breaks, Mira turns into Super Mira and attacks Future Trunks, only to be betrayed by the Masked Saiyan - who is revealed to be Bardock. He fights the two of them together, but seems to be on the losing side, so Towa teleports herself and Mira away. Video game stories ''Dragon Ball Online'' At a unspecific time, Mira recruits remnants of Frieza's Galactic Frieza Army, as well as powerful Earthling mercenaries known as the Red Pants Army. He also travels back to the Genocide of the Saiyans and saves Bardock from Frieza's Supernova, turning him into Masked Saiyan. In Age 851, Mira and his army of androids attack New Namek attempting to find the Dragon Balls; the Namekians will not surrender the balls, so Mira destroys New Namek using a Spirit Bomb with energy gathered from all of his soldiers, causing the Namekians to evacuate to Earth using Porunga just before the planet's destruction. Elder Moori informed Earth’s Kami, Dende, of the incident that unfolded on New Namek. A person who is after the dragon balls, the artificial humans of the past, the Genki Dama that demolished New Namek, and the mysterious being Mira. Dende says he has heard of the name “Mira” before. The Supreme Kai of Time has mentioned his name in the past. Around Age 999, Mira had stolen the “Time Passport,” a device that made leaping through time possible. Because Mira interfered with history everywhere he went, the resulting myriad of time paradoxes was putting a strain on the limited capacity of the entire universe. In Age 1000, during the events of the fourth Time Machine Quest (TMQ4), Mira invades Earth. Trunks arrives at the Time Machine and is caught off guard by a blast from Mira. Trunks collapses and Mira goes in to finish him off as the rest of the Time Patrol arrive. They attempt to fend him off, but cannot match his power. He prepares a blast to finish everyone off, but Bardock arrives, maskless, and grabs him in a full-nelson by surprise. Mira is surprised the mask wore off, and Bardock thanks him for saving him from Freeza, but says he'll act on his own free will. Mira notes Bardock is attempting to use a Self Destruction, but that it will not work. Bardock tells him that he will use the life that he was given to take Mira out, and bids farewell to Goku once more. The area where they were floating explodes. After Future Trunks leaves in his Time Machine, Mira emerges from the smoke unharmed, revealing that he somehow survived Bardock's self-explosion. ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Mira continues his quest to become the strongest. He and Towa travel through time and make history darker by transforming numerous villains and heroes alike into "Villainous" characters under their command. Discovered! History Invaders During the game's story, Mira along with Towa is first encountered by the Future Warrior on Namek in Age 762 during the Battle on Planet Namek shortly after the defeat of Captain Ginyu. The Warrior manages to detect their presence behind a rock which Towa compliments them upon before stating that interfering with them would be a mistake to which Mira adds it would be a costly mistake and that he will eliminate then, then powers up and takes on the Warrior. Though the Warrior puts up a valiant effort, Mira is not impressed and disappointed he decides he will steal the Warrior's energy and kill them, but is stopped by Towa who reveals that the Warrior isn't strong enough and taking their energy would be a waste. Mira decides to let his creator have her way and the two leave the Future Warrior alive but with a warning not to interfere further. Surprisingly when the Warrior does interfere by fixing the altered history of the Frieza Saga, Mira and Towa do not show causing Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time to wonder why. The Supreme Kai of Time later discovers their identities as Towa the Demon Scientist and her creation Mira. Warrior from the Future, Mira! During the Cell Games, they manipulate Perfect Cell and Mr. Satan with Mira influencing them via a combination his power and Towa's Dark Magic, allowing Mr. Satan to Levitate and use Ki Blasts. They use Dark Mr. Satan, to distract the Future Warrior to prevent them from helping the Z Fighters against Dark Cell. Eventually the Warrior manages to defeat Mr. Satan and Goku forfeits his match with Cell announcing Gohan as his replacement. Dark Cell gives birth to his Cell Jr. which are also under Mira and Towa's influence. As the Z-Fighters and the Future Warrior fight the Dark Cell Juniors, Towa uses her magic on Gohan cause him to enter a Dark version of his Super Saiyan 2 form though Dark Gohan refuses to destroy Cell when he has the upper hand as the evil ki is affecting his actions. However Future Trunks manages to determine the Time Breakers' location and after the Warrior defeats the rest of the Cell Jr. they head off to confront Mira. Mira and Towa are watching the results their actions, with Towa stating her frustration as nothing seems to be going as they planned and wonders if the boy under her Dark Magic is Goku's son while Mira watches in stoic silence, only to be interrupted by the arrival of the Future Warrior. Mira is impressed by the Warrior's increase in power as he is able to sense their energy without them lifting so much as a finger and Towa agrees saying it is time to harvest the Warrior's energy. However they are surprised by the arrival of Future Trunks who states they will not have their way and transforms into a Super Saiyan causing Towa to hide behind Mira and Towa asks Mira to deal with the pair of Time Patrollers while she is busy setting in motion a new plan. Mira tells Future Trunks and the Warrior he will be their opponent and tells them not to disappoint him. Future Trunks is confused as their attacks are connecting but don't seem to be causing any damage to Mira, who is pleased by the strength and energy Trunks and the Warrior possess. After a hard fought battle Trunks and the Warrior manage to knock down the Demon Android. However Mira stands up and powers up, causing Trunks to realize Mira has been hiding some of his full power. Towa reappears and tells Mira they're work is finished, as she has removed the Dark Magic that enabled Gohan to attain Super Saiyan 2, just as Dark Cell revives from his Unforgivable! Self Destruction steal a good portion of Gohan's energy along with it, causing Gohan to revert to his Full-Power Super Saiyan form while Cell's power has increased thanks to a Zenkai and Towa's Dark Magic. Mira tells Trunks and the Warrior he will have to finish them off next time and leaves with Towa. Cell Is Here?! Save Trunks! After the Warrior manages to help Gohan defeat Dark Cell and restore the timeline, Towa decides they to shift their focus to Future Trunks' timeline, as part of a plan to erase Future Trunks from existence. They empower Future Android 17, Future Android 18, and Future Cell as part of a two pronged assault on Trunks' timeline, resulting in two altered histories one in Age 783 where Future Trunks' past self is fighting against Future Android 17 & Future Android 18 and another Age 785 when Future Trunks past self returns to his era following the Cell Games. Realizing the Future Warrior will interfere to save their friend Trunks, they empowered Future Cell allowing him to absorb Future 17 & 18 to achieve his Perfect Form, making him too powerful for Future Trunks' past self to deal with. After the Future Warrior saves Future Trunks from Dark Future 17 & 18, Towa appears alone to inform the Warrior of the second change and laughs at the Warrior's helplessness, causing the Warrior to charge at her in anger only to halt their attack when Mira suddenly appears and protects her, knowing they are no match against Mira's might. Mira and Towa leave confident in the Warrior's defeat and their plans success in wiping Future Trunks from existence. However unbeknownst to Mira or his creator, their actions had weakened the barrier separating the Crack of Time from the rest of the Universe, allowing the Demon God Demigra who was sealed there for 75 million years to enact his plans to finally free himself from his prison and conquer time. As the Time Breakers had outlived their usefulness and having no interest in Mira's and Towa's plans to break the seal on Demon Realm, Demigra aids the Future Warrior in traveling to Age 785 allowing them aid Future Trunks against Dark Future Perfect Cell. Mira's Full Power! I'm the Best! When Super Saiyan 3 Goku is about to fight Majin Buu, Towa sends Mira to interrupt the battle to steal their energy as well as avenge the death of his brother-in-law, Dabura. Mira is eager at finally having the chance to face Goku and finally add his DNA to his own. Mira declares he will defeat them quickly. However, the Future Warrior arrives and prevents Mira from interfering with Majin Buu's and Super Saiyan 3 Goku historic battle. Mira decides that before he fights Goku, he will settle things with the Warrior once and for all and challenges the Warrior to a duel. Towa tries to tell Mira to not be so dramatic, but Mira mistakenly believes she thinks he might lose, causing her to tell him that is not what she meant. Towa reveals to the Warrior that it has been a long time since Mira has had a rival, as all the strong ones have fallen in their future and tells Mira to show the Warrior the power of the true king of Demon Realm. However both Mira and Towa are shocked at the Warrior's increase in power as they are unable to damage him. Mira and the Future Warrior fight until the two charge each other; Mira then attempts to kill the Future Warrior with Full Power Energy Wave, but the Future Warrior dodges and fires a Buster Cannon at Mira, disintegrating him forcing Towa to make a hasty retreat. It is later revealed that Demigra aided the Future Warrior in traveling to Age 785, so they would defeat Mira in Age 774, allowing him to cause further time distortions to free himself without their interference, however Demigra himself underestimated the Future Warrior and is defeated just as Mira was. Survival However, after Demigra is defeated, it is shown that a small, cell-like piece from within Mira's chest crystal survives and is retrieved by Towa. This seemingly appears to be his core, which beats similar to a heart. Mira seems to still be able to communicate even if this piece is all that remains of him. Mira realizing his current power is not enough he tells Towa he requires more energy and she tells him she will find him more energy and they will regroup in order to take revenge on their enemies, confident in their success as Mira is her greatest creation after all. In GT Pack 2 DLC, Mira appears as a playable DLC character and there is a DLC outfit called Mira's Clothes which resembles the clothing worn by Mira (though it lack the cape-like apron Mira wears). According to the outfits description, Mira himself is described as an Android created in Demon Realm. Dark Demon Realm Saga Mira appeared alongside the Masked Saiyan to battle the main group of Time Patrollers and the Dragon Ball Heroes team. After the Masked Saiyan lost his mask, Mira snapped and took on his runaway state. He fought the heroes, and also Bardock (who had achieved Super Saiyan 3), but the battle eventually ended in his foes' favor. At the conclusion of the battle Mira fully snapped, and achieved his Super Mira form. When the Time Patrol and the Dragon Ball Heroes team fight against Towa and Super Mira in the Demon Realm, Xeno Dabura comes to assist the two demons when it appears they are having trouble - declaring himself the King of the Dark Demon Realm. After Towa is injured and falls, the injured Dabura catches her, and then the two of them, along with Super Mira, escape through a dark portal. Assault on the Hell Gate Saga After his wife unleashes the Hell Gates, Mira goes to the Chaos Hell Gate alongside her and Dabura. When the heroes arrive the three demons face off against them - with Mira utilizing his "Super Mira" form, eventually losing. After their loss, Broly (who had escaped Hell), attacks the three Time Breaker leaders with a powerful energy blast, apparently killing the three of them, though Towa is later revealed to have survived, leaving Mira and Dabura's fates questionable. Mira was later revealed to have survived too as he was shown in another trailer with the brainwashed Vegeta (Black Masked Saiyan). Power ;Manga In his Super Mira form, Mira is capable of holding his own against Super Saiyan Future Trunks (who is still around as strong as he was when he defeated Future Cell) and Xeno Bardock (who is as strong as Super Saiyan Future Trunks) at the same time, however they seem to have the advantage against him. ;Video games In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Mira and Towa both believe that base Mira could quickly defeat both Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Majin Buu at the same time, even at a suppressed level of power. Towa also mentions to the Future Warrior that it has been a long time since Mira has had a rival and implies that in their future timeline, Mira has defeated all the strong fighters. However the Future Warrior manages to defeat Mira during their final battle. Soon after this point the Future Warrior was said to be equal to base Super Buu, suggesting that base Mira's full power was slightly below Super Buu. In Dragon Ball Online Piccolo states that his power is not enough to deal with Mira. Mira is able to fight in battle against Future Trunks and the rest of the Time Patrol without taking any damage. Mira is also able to survive Bardock's self-destruction technique without taking any damage. During the Dark Demon Realm Saga Mira attains his own Super Saiyan form, Super Mira, which would multiply his power many times over. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Mira is capable of flight. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - In ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Mira is shown to be able sense Ki which he uses to sense those who possess high levels of Kili in order to steal their energy. He is also admits to sensing the Warrior's power when they confront him and Towa during the Cell Games, without the Warrior lifting so much as a finger. *'Telepathy' - Used by Mira to communicate with Towa when he is reduced to his core after most of his body is destroyed by the Future Warrior's Buster Cannon in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. Mira's are pure black with red lightning in Heroes and yellow in Xenoverse. *'Time Breaker mind control' – Used in Dragon Ball Online to turn Bardock into Evil Bardock. *'Maximum Charge' - A common Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse uses to charge up the users Ki. *'Power Up' – Mira can amplify his energy to increase his power. **'Fighting Sun' - Nuova Shenron's Power Up technique which powers up the user at the cost of being temporarily unable to use any skills. One of Mira's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Time Travel' – Using the "Time Passport", Mira can freely travel through time. *'Kiai' – Used against Beat in the GDM3 trailer. *'Spirit Bomb' – Mira uses a Spirit Bomb with energy gathered from all of his forces in order to destroy New Namek. He can also use this technique in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Death Slash' – Frieza's technique, A purple energy wave that slashes enemies. *'Death Beam' - Frieza's technique and one of Mira's Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Minus Energy Power Ball' – Omega Shenron's technique. Mira uses this technique as one of his ultimate blasts in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Mira uses a large energy wave against Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Online. He is capable of using a Full Power Energy Wave in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse which he tries to use to destroy the Future Warrior with but the Warrior dodges it and defeats him with a Buster Cannon. Mira can also fire a more powerful red one. *'Shining Friday' – Raditz's technique, Mira uses this technique in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Bomber DX' – Nappa's technique, Mira fires a giant cylinder of ki out his palm in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Weekend' – A stronger version of the Double Sunday attack originally used by Raditz. One of Mira's Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Android Kick' - Mira preforms a spinning jump and then launches a dark energy enhanced flying kick. One of Mira's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Phantom Fist' - Mira's variation of the Afterimage Technique and one of his Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Kamehameha' - Mira can use several versions of the Kamehameha. **'Majin Kamehameha' - A imitation of Kamehameha technique used by Majin Buu and the Majin race, that Mira can use thanks to being a part of the Demon Clan. One of Mira's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse **'Perfect Kamehameha' - Perfect Cell's technique and one of Mira's Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Dark Kamehameha' - Mira's version of the Kamehameha, filled with dark energy. It is his super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'God Kamehameha' - A powerful version of the Kamehameha usable by Runaway Mira in Dragon Ball Heroes. While charging the attack, Mira will transform into his Super Mira form. *'Galick Beam Cannon' - Mira's version of the Galick Gun, filled with dark energy. On of Mira's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Finish Breaker' - A Energy Barrage Super Skill used by Vegeta which unleashes a barrage of fiery ki blasts. One of Mira's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Genocide Shell' - A multiple Energy Sphere Super Skill used by Nappa where the user fires 4 stationary energy spheres in front of them that explode upon making contact with the opponent. One of Mira's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Break Strike' - A Explosive Wave technique that launches opponents upwards. One of Mira's Evasive Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Deadly Dance' - Android 18's rush technique where the user delivers a series of dance-like kicks and one of Mira's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Perfect Shot'- A green Ki Blast fired from the fingers used by Perfect Cell and one of Mira's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Side Bridge' - Android 17's boomerang-like Energy Disc technique and one of Mira's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Drain Charge' - An Energy Absorption Super Skill that allows the user to steal energy from an opponent. One of Mira's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Energy Barrier' - Perfect Cell's Energy Shield technique and one of Mira's Evasive Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Meteor Crash' - A Meteor Attack Super Skill used by Mira in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Thunder Eraser' - Super 17's Rush Ki Wave technique that can blind opponents and one of Mira's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Spinning Blade' - An Energy Blade technique and variation of the Salza Blade used by Jeice. One of Mira's Evasive Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Infinity Explosion' - A chargeable explosion of dark ki. *'Serious Bomb' - Mira's as-of-yet incomplete Ultimate move, an uppercut followed with a one-handed ball of energy. Mira's personal Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Forms Runaway Mira Runaway Mira is an enhanced state of Mira. This form makes its debut in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the second mission of the God Mission series (GDM2). In this state, he appears without his armor and has veins over his face. This state serves as a lead-up stage to his Super Mira form. The form is also referred to as out of control Android Mira (制御不能の人造人間ミラ). Super Mira Mira attains his own Super Saiyan transformation due to having snapped. Due to its unique appearance it is referred to as a new Super Saiyan form: Super Mira. His hair stands on end, (identical to Future Gohan's Super Saiyan hair) without changing color but his eyes turn red, while his irises are white in color (the opposite of what it was during his normal state) and his pupils appear to vanish. Also, Mira displays a dark aura and purple lightning surrounding him in-game. The Super Mira form makes its debut in the third mission of the God Mission series (GDM3). Video games appearances *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2'' In Dragon Ball Heroes, Mira makes his debut as a boss in eighth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM8). He then becomes a playable character since the second mission of God Mission series (GDM2). Voice actors *Japanese: Hiroki Takahashi *English dub: John Michael Tatum Major battles ''Dark Demon Realm Mission'' *Mira (Super Mira) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Bardock ''Dragon Ball Online'' *Mira vs. Time Patrollers *Mira vs. Bardock ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *Mira vs. Future Warrior *Mira vs. Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *His name is an anagram for mirai, meaning "future" in Japanese. Gallery References es:Mira Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Androids Category:Demons Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Time Breakers Category:Humans Category:Saiyans